


Who would you rather?

by Babe_Chan



Series: Marvel Drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avenger Boys be like, Best Friends, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gay Male Character, Gossip, Humor, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Apologizing, I'm Not Ashamed, Inappropriate Humor, Male-Female Friendship, My Magnum Opus, Natasha and the reader are besties, OMG what!?, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Reader is a very gay man, Team Bonding, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is beauty, You Have Been Warned, i'm not even sorry, male reader - Freeform, male!reader, straight female, talkin' bout the booty, talking about the boys, they be dorks, this is my legacy, this was fun, various/reader (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a gay male, member of the Avengers, and you also spend time with the ladies and gossip about things.<br/>Just an average Saturday with your two female friends, who were like sisters to you, and you guys were drinking and having a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who would you rather?

Just a Saturday night spending time with Pepper and Natasha as you three talk amongst yourselves. Most of the time you three just drunk and swapped stories with one another. Some would call it a girls night which would be true if you were in fact a woman, yes you were a man and you know not straight one at that.

Yup you were gay, proud of it too, and well working with mostly men was heaven sent if not for the fact at least 90% of them were straight.

Natasha had merely asked you one day about your preferences when it came to gender and you told her 'Strictly dickly' and somehow you two grew a brother-sister bond over that.

Pepper just took a wild guess and struck gold when you confirmed you liked men, you two would talk about what sorta guys you were into, and acted like brother and sister like how you were with Natasha.

 

"What about one of the guys?" Pepper asked while sipping her wine and giggled. "If you had to pick who would it be and why?"

"I'm curious to know." Natasha took a drink of her wine and leaned more into her chair. "Which one, [Name]?"

"Well there's a lot to choose from..." You rubbed your stubbly chin in deep thought. "Just name one off and I'll tell you if I'd do 'em and what I like about 'em."

"Fury?" Pepper asked with a raised brow and set her wine glass down. "What about him?"

"Mmm yeah...I'd do him, if he was consenting mind you," You shrugged a little before chuckling for a moment. "He's got a no bullshit sorta attitude that I respect."

"What about Banner?" Natasha had finished her wine with ease and set the empty glass down. "Do you find him attractive?"

"Bruce? Oh yeah, he's got this sorta nerdy/shy vibe to him that's rather endearing." You hummed out while drumming your fingers on your lap. "Doesn't help that I find brains an attractive feature either."

"Thor?" Pepper seemed interested with your answers so far. "What about him do you like?"

"Yeah Thor's a good looking guy." You smiled a little and nodded. "His height and mannerisms are something I like, he's got a nice voice as well."

"What about Sam?" Natasha asked pouring more wine in each of your glasses. "What do you like about him."

"He's got a good sense of humor, a must for me, and he's easy to talk with." You explained before taking a long drink of the wine. "Plus he's just an overall nice guy."

"What about Steve?" Pepper raised a brow at you. "What about him?"

"Steve is a good ol' fashioned guy, it's cute with how polite and easily flustered he gets." You pointed out and chuckled. "Doesn't help he's got a nice ass like other guys."

"That is true. What about Clint?" Natasha looked at you with curious filled eyes. "What do you find attractive about him?"

"Clint is a cool guy, like super easy going and the kind of guy, and he's just sweet." You explained with a smile. "He's confidant but not cocky."

"What about Tony?" Pepper was slightly tipsy from the wine and was leaning on the armrest of the chair. "What about him makes him so do able?"

"Similar to Clint minus the whole not being cocky. Tony somehow makes that work for him." You closed your eyes, wine starting to make you a little light headed, and smiled more. "He's a smart guy too, like Bruce."

"And what about Bucky?" Natasha leaned forward a little bit. "What do you like about him?"

"Bucky is a good looking guy, strong and kinda like Steve but, I dunno, more sure of himself?" You ran a hand down your face and chuckled. "He holds a good conversation."

 

Natasha and Pepper murmur in agreement as Jarvis dims out the lights and makes the room a comfortable tempeture to sleep in.

 

_-Meanwhile on the side of the door-_

The guys looked at each other, some blushing and others not, and then back to the door.

 

Fury thought you were an alright Avenger, sure he didn't like men per se but he respected you.

Bruce had taken off his glasses to use his hand to hide the growing blush on his face.

Thor felt his chest swell with pride, it wasn't uncommon for men and women alike to find him attractive, and would admit that you were a handsome fellow.

Sam was a little shocked at first but felt hella flattered by your words, you were an alright guy in his book.

Steve was redder than Thor's cape at your words, he never took you as the type to like men, and was a little embarrassed that you would say such nice things.

Clint just gave a small shrug, he didn't have preference to gender, and smirked.

Tony had a smirk on his lips, he thought it was adorable how you talked about him.

Bucky was just smiling to himself as he walked away, he thought you were cute after all, and had his hands in his pockets.

 

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly these drabbles are too much fun. I doubt I'll even write a serious one on my own at this point.  
> Feel free to give me suggestions/requests/ideas and I'll write them.


End file.
